User talk:Yummyd
Welcome et al Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Murdoch and the Temple of Death page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LaurenLlama15 (talk) 02:25, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Recent message left on my talk Hi Sunny! Glad you joined this wiki. It's dead because as popular as this show seems, not a lot of people come on here and help make the wiki more complete. I really wish they did, so it would be better for those wishing to learn more about the show. I come on here when I can, but I'm quite busy running fanpages on twitter and instagram for Murdoch Mysteries. And within the last few months the wiki has totally been changed around, format-wise, so I'm still learning how to edit and stuff...again. But thanks for the tip on the Giles page, I'll go check it out. Happy editing and be sure to leave a message again if you need help. LaurenLlama15 (talk) 23:08, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey there Sunny! Nice to know there are others here too! Just wanted to leave some encouragement...you're doing a great job! Ask if you need anything! MXCC (talk) 04:22, February 28, 2015 (UTC) et al Hi there, thanks for fixing them! I'd like to see season error gone too but I have no idea how to delete the page. LaurenLlama15 (talk) 21:14, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey Yummyd! Sorry if I've left you high and dry for a while, I sincerely apologize. I was busy finishing the school year and completing various projects, ISUs, and exams. I'm taking a couple summer courses, but I'll do my best to pick up my slack and help out...you deserve it! Blessings, MXCC (talk) 18:45, June 15, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome! I'm glad to be of service. MXCC (talk) 04:30, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Page Changes Characters Farrellys Please edit all Farrelys. (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 19:44, April 4, 2015 (UTC)) I know that I am for you uninteresting but I saw the episode only once and I did not understand the whole. Please, Please, Please, Please, Please edit them. (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 16:38, April 17, 2015 (UTC)) Hi Yummyd very thanks for the answer. Something about me: I am 17, I am Czech, I can not English very well. And I saw episode 1 times. And It is my favourite episode (Republic of Murdoch). Please Please edit them. (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 05:32, April 18, 2015 (UTC)) Forgive me that I am asking, but when you edit them? (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 18:27, April 19, 2015 (UTC)) Episode summary, Ezekiel Farrelly, Jacob Doyle, Eunice Farrelly, Peter Farrelly, Westbay Farrelly. (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 08:20, April 20, 2015 (UTC)) A Primary problem is that this wiki have only one Admin. Wiki need logo, many articles, photos etc. I know that you are occupied by school but, I cant understand some things in episode Republic of Murdoch. I do not want to bother you but I'd really appreciate if someone edited articles. Ezekiel Farrelly, Westbay Farrelly, Eunice Farrelly, Peter Farrelly and Jacob Doyle. Please answer me. (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 16:00, May 9, 2015 (UTC)) Thank you. Very much. (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 09:36, May 10, 2015 (UTC)) Sorry for my asking, (I seen only some episodes) Constable Crabtree is jailed? Why? (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 12:26, May 10, 2015 (UTC)) Tell me something. My edits on Ezekiel Farrelly looks awful. That's right? (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 16:35, May 10, 2015 (UTC)) Thanks for your edits. I want to ask: Ezekiel moved to Toronto and then returned on Newfoundland? And I cant understand one thing. Prestige Cab picked up Ezekiel from a home at 23 Anne Street but later when Murdoch and Crabtree arrived they found Doyle. The only thing that occurs to me is that there Doyle was looking for another part of the map. And there was written: For Sale. And I cant find this house in Toronto ,Anne Street on Street View (Google Maps). (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 12:07, May 11, 2015 (UTC)) Please answer me. (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 16:57, May 11, 2015 (UTC)) Hi I am czech. Something about my edits on Jacob Doyle. In my country Crabtree tell: Pane, Vždyť ten chlap me praštil dřevěným trámkem. translated to English: Sir, I mean, this guy hit me a beam wooden. But in original version (English) Crabtree tell: Sir, this is the man who beamed me in the head with a 2x4. Because this I Wrote 2x4. (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 13:52, May 12, 2015 (UTC)) All right but I like single page. And what about my last question: I want to ask: Ezekiel moved to Toronto and then returned on Newfoundland? And I cant understand one thing. Prestige Cab picked up Ezekiel from a home at 23 Anne Street but later when Murdoch and Crabtree arrived they found Doyle. The only thing that occurs to me is that there Doyle was looking for another part of the map. And there was written: For Sale. And I cant find this house in Toronto ,Anne Street on Street View (Google Maps). (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 14:39, May 14, 2015 (UTC)) Westbayer Hi Please edit all Westbayers. And see there What doing Westbayer 2? the one in Orange. Please, Please, Please answer me. (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 13:03, June 15, 2015 (UTC)) Episodes/Webisodes Infernal Device Hi there! Loving the wiki. Could I ask you to take another pass at the Infernal Device entries? Right now, what's there is a complete dump of all of the content - essentially the same as posting a full episode of Murdoch Mysteries. Chapter summaries would be great (along with a couple of images to provide examples, as was done with Nightmare on Queen Street) but including every bit of text, video, and images not only is like putting this webseries into a wood chipper, but it could cause copyright problems. Thank you! Fheywood (talk) 16:22, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Murdoch Air Hi two males which accompanied Terrence Meyers when Meyers spitefully tells Pendrick that he had betrayed his country, were two same who were present when Allen Clegg interrogated Pendrick just few minutes before? Please, Please answer me. --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 10:34, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Images No problem! I looked at some of your edits, and so far, so good. Right now I'm working on updating the Season 8 pages. We need to get some new photos up too, especially for seasons 6-8. I feel like we're a little out of date. LaurenLlama15 (talk) 23:33, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Errors/Fixes (Admin only) Deletion Re: Deleting. I think this may be an admin only power, but I'll tell you anyways. You go to a page and then click on the arrow at the top next to the edit button, and there should be a delete at the bottom. LaurenLlama15 (talk) 05:49, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Insights All Pages are updated with links, categories and images too?! Can that be right? RamWik (talk) 02:22, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Something's amiss! Am just as confused as you, it's a puzzle indeed. BUT keep up the great work, Sunny!! RamWik (talk) 04:38, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Ah ha! The return of the Pages Without Images! Thank you for letting me know. RamWik (talk) 23:31, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Guilty! Mea culpa! If you've noticed the new InfoBox Cast template, I did it . . . thought I was still in "draft" but it published and went live. I can tweak it, still in the learning curve though. Not sure it can be reversed to previous template, no button for that yet disovered. On the other hand, I did choose the cast's Infobox so the primary (more important) InfoBox templates would not be affected while exploring the new Wikia mark-up for mobile devices, since Wikia is trying to move away from "the work-around" that does not work so well on all mobile devices. Please go to Insights>'Pages without Categories', some pages did not convert well into the new mark-up. You may want to up-date those pages you last edited?! RamWik (talk) 16:05, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Name Changes Fixed the two you posted about on my wall! Thanks for the catch! Let me know if you find any others. LaurenLlama15 (talk) 17:29, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Freddie Pink Thank you for adding the photo of Freddie. MMDA (talk) 11:24, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Templates/Infoboxes Hiya, my guess is that our wiki site has fallen behind in updating to the new mark-ups on Wikia. They have been updated to be more mobile device friendly ones. Let me know what template and/or infobox you want and I will try to help . I have sent a message to Lauren about updating (everyone is busy now!), hopefullly by the end of the Season 9 and over the summer we get up-to-date?!? RamWik (talk) 23:30, December 11, 2015 (UTC) How to Edit Tips General This is kind of ironic, seeing that I'm actually pretty new to the whole wiki editing thing and I really only found out how to properly add a gallery last night (>.<), but sure, I can help out. The easiest way to do it is to go to the source editor instead of the visual editor (the "regular" one). You can get there by clicking on the "Contribute" dropdown list at the top of the page (on the same line as the "On the Wiki" "Popular Pages" and "Community" tabs and is right next to the "Share" button), then click on "Edit this Page" and it'll bring up an editor that looks almost identical to the talk page. Just click where you want to add the gallery on the page and then click on "Gallery" from the right side. Considering how easy it is to edit everything from the visual editor, I was really confused about how to add a gallery for a while. I see you do most of the legwork around here, at least lately and as far as I've noticed. Thanks for all the work you do for the Wiki! If you have any advice or have a goal you'd like to split with someone, I'd be glad to accept either. FenchurchSt (talk) 20:45, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Images I'll do my best to help out :D As for the pictures, what happens is that I watch them online and take a screenshot. After uploading them to the wikia, it gains the ".png" extension. All I have to do is copy and paste the title with that extension into the infobox. MXCC (talk) 02:08, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Questions/Misc. I go wherever I can. CBC Player, which is good except for what you said, and I flit about other free sites as well to find what I want when I want it. Sometimes though, I do watch it on TV, just not as much. Hi, they killed Brackenreid? And Crabtree really kill Archibald Brooks? Or it did someone else? (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 14:02, May 27, 2015 (UTC)) What song played in Republic of Murdoch in Petty Harbour when Westbayers attacked Murdoch? Please Answer me. (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 17:30, June 5, 2015 (UTC)) I have no clue! Try playing it and using soundhound. That might work. LaurenLlama15 (talk) 00:52, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Giles and Hodge, Constance Gardiner Hi, I have three questions. 1. What happened with Constance if Murdoch didn't released her? Do you think was be Hanged or Judge leave her free? I mean she killed man, but if she didn't killed him surely he would be hanged once true come to light. And Constance was Mainly defending other women. She didn't killed him only as punishment for raping her and other women (not speak about that Cudmore/Littlefair killed man and woman) but also prevent him from raping and killing others. 2.Will be Hodge Hanged? Or Jailed? Of released? 3. How many years will Giles in jail for his Homosexuality? --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 20:34, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Ezekiel Farrelly Thanks for answers. Will be Ezekiel Hanged, For his murder of Eastbayer Peter Farrelly? --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 08:08, March 24, 2016 (UTC) And they tried kill each other? I mean if Peter wasn't beaten to death, he would be also criminal or not? Or he was only trying defending himself? --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 08:09, March 24, 2016 (UTC) ?? --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 16:00, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Editors' Request List for 2017 Hiya! We won't know if we don't try. Do you have particular pages in mind? Lauren and I use text messaging for immediate communications, what works for you? RamWik (talk) 22:19, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Hiya! Currently, am supporting friends in WashDC over fake news on Facebook (who has changed their policy recently), not sure when we will activiate accounts again. Meanwhile, as I check into that and at your convenience, please take a look at the Christmas Special pages for they have fairly complete content (images aside). Let's see if we are on the same page about what makes a "completed" page, yes? :) RamWik (talk) 21:58, January 19, 2017 (UTC) GOOD QUESTIONS! Here's IMHO answers to keep investigating ;D 1. Should there be a Synopis heading where it is the brief plot (if any) of the episode that is officially approved by the show's creators? If we use their official episode promo sentence on the Season Episodes Guide page and at the top of the episode page's Summary as the lead (possibly in bold?), we don't need new heading section. 2. Are summaries a retelling of the episode? As I feel like the summary of The Devil Wears Whalebone is a bit much. Agree. No, the summary is not a blow-by-blow recounting of the episode; it is a concise telling of the plotline(s), and the crime mystery without links to other pages (more on this point later). After Season 10 concludes, I plan to go back to those episode articles with long summaries to edit appropriately and for consistency. 3. If there are actual transcripts of the episodes, would it be possible to request them and make subpages for the transcripts of the episodes? There are only unofficial script sites. Since they are digitally automated collections, they are not the real scripts, only lines of dialogue without any attributions. I have reservations about using them. Yet, I do think it more effective when we can accurately quote the characters rather than imposing our interpretion on the story. 4. Concerning pictures used for the infoboxes for Episodes, what certain criteria has to be met for an image to be the one chosen for the infobox, or is there an official title card (?) that I know nothing about? MM does not use a title "card" in the episodes, only the Christmas Specials, so what I have been doing is checking out their facebook page, CBC, Ovation, and Acorn sites to see what images they are using for each episode. Most of the time we are using the same but we do use a variation of the same scene shot. The one other important element is the quality of the image being used. And this is my rough draft to a newer template for Episode pages: *'Brief Intro' *'Official Synopsis' *'Summary/Plot' *'Trivia (Character Rev., Continuity, Historical Ref., fall under this category)' *'Errors' *'Transcript (if any)' *'Cast' *'Gallery' This is where we may "disagree". Character Rev., Continuity, Historical Ref. are not Trivia to me, they are part of the highlights of the summary and storyline(s). A good working site is when visitors can link to related pages for "deeper" information and can easily return to their starting point while finding out more than they had expected. Rather than having it all on one page, the episode page needs to provide links to character pages that fleshes out their storylines and tropes, especially the core cast. As an example: Once Upon A Murdoch Christmas has the Jumping Jack and Snow Queen plotlines which offered so much detail that they needed their own pages rather than putting all of that on the episode page. I'm now of the opinion that the episode page is more like a hub with loads of "breadcrumbs" for the visitor. Thinking about the MM fans and audience visiting this wiki, they are seeking to find 'what episode was it that something happened? Or who appeared? Or who ''left? Or what episode was ''something ''invented? Often, for them it is about which episode(s) to watch when looking at over a hundred episodes and for shippers, it's about seeing all the episodes that's about that relationship. We need to keep mind what and how visitors are searching on the wiki, both mobile and desktop access too. The earlier MM editors did a good job in creating templates and the style for the MMwiki from which we can expand how it is used. '''Thanks for taking you time to read this;) And again beautiful work on the Christmas Specials pages! :)' Thanks! But it wasn't all done by me, about a dozen contributing editors helped!! Thank YOU so much for starting this conversation!! :) RamWik (talk) 22:57, January 20, 2017 (UTC)